Chemistry session and birthday presents
by Opal Spirit
Summary: May, the 4th. This year, Shinichi has two reasons not to celebrate his birthday. First, he forgot it (of course). And second, he has an exam the following day. And that's why he joined Aoko, Ran and Kaito to review their chemistry lesson, but it seems they have a present for him. Slight AU, OS (or two-shots), KaiShin/ShinKai
1. Shinichi's POV

_**Hello readers ^o^**_

 _ **Today is the 4th of May, and also Shinichi's birthday :3 (happy birthday, Shin-chan!) So I've got this story to celebrate it, but you know, it's so sappy I almost drowned in it ._." Prepare yourselves.**_

 _ **It is an AU I suppose, since I don't talk about either Kid or Conan, let's say they never happened^^**_

 _ **Anyway, I've written this last year (haha... no, really, I wrote this in December^^) and I've been waiting for Shinichi's birthday ever since. At first I just wanted to make an OS, but I didn't want to let the... to let**_ **something _unexplained, so I made another one with Kaito's POV. Hope it didn't turn too bad._**

 ** _The second chapter is not necessary though, so you don't_ have to _read it :3_**

 ** _And it just came to my mind that Shin-chan didn't get the explanation. Let's say he gets it later, yeah? I'm too lazy to add it ._. Even after 5 months._**

 ** _Ah, and yeah, the headline on the newspaper is totally random^^ I just wanted to highlight the date :3_**

 ** _I tried to have_ TiLiYu _correcting my mistakes but she's not into fluffy KaiShin, so... she just hinted some and left me with that (thanks to have read it at least, and sorry for the big fluff I imposed you '^^) So there may be some mistakes. You can highlight them to me if you want, I'd be grateful :)_**

 ** _Last thing before I leave you, as much as I love getting favorited and followed, I prefer getting reviews! Be nice and leave me one? *pleading eyes*_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer : I own nothing. Ah, well, maybe the friends who gave me that idea. Hm, owning friends? How weird does that sound?_**

 ** _Pairing : KaitoxShinichi. I mostly write and read that, oh god._**

 ** _Rating : I believe T is ok._**

* * *

 **1.** **Shinichi's side of the story**

 _Beep, beep, beep_ , the alarm clock yelled, yanking Shinichi from his sleep. A tired gaze toward it informed him it was only 6:45.

The first thing he thought was " _Why the hell_ ", then, when his mind stopped being clouded by sleep, it was " _Damnit_ ". He had forgotten he was supposed to meet Aoko and Ran at school to review their chemistry, and he kept focusing on cold cases until late at night. A chance he did turn his alarm clock on beforehand, or he would not have waken up.

Actually, Kaito should be there too, he remembered, but he doubted he'd come. The magician didn't have trouble with this lesson, he reminded himself with a sigh. But maybe, just maybe, he'll come, even out of pity for him. He really hoped he would come.

What, he did _not_ want Kaito to come because he has (and had for nearly a whole year) a crush on him, not at all _. Of course not_.

* * *

They had met two years ago, after they graduated from highschool; the four of them -Shinichi, Ran, Aoko and Kaito- happened to attend the same university. They weren't attending every same courses, but they were on the same campus. What brought Kaito and Shinichi to talk to each other was curiosity, because what is the probability to meet your doppelganger at the university?

Curiosity aside, they surprisingly got along well -though their personalities were utterly opposed. Kaito was a magician, cheerful prankster with a sweet tooth, while Shinichi was a detective, calm, maybe a bit distant, and with a strong liking for black coffee. Despite all the things that separated them, they often hung out together, sometimes even forgetting to bring their childhood friends along. Opposites attract, it seems.

During the year, the detective noticed that his feelings for the magician had nothing to do with pure friendship (he was not _that_ dense... when it came to his own feelings at least). Though he was convinced that Kaito was straight (he kept flirting with every living person, and even if he would never admit it, it annoyed him), and thus never tried anything to win his heart. (Aoko and Ran swore to him that the magician felt the same way, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to believe it)

* * *

Restraining a yawn, Shinichi slipped out of bed and stretched after putting his clock to sleep -the awful noise didn't stop on his own, after all. He slowly stood up and stumbled to the bathroom after picking some clothes. Once his face was washed and he was fully clothed, the detective went down to the kitchen and turned the coffeemaker on. The sweet sound of the coffee beans brewing made him want to sleep a bit more, but he couldn't. He had promised the girls he would help them.

The class had a chemistry exam tomorrow -it was the only class the four of them attended. While Kaito and Shinichi didn't have much trouble, the girls didn't excel at it and needed some help. Kind as he was, the detective offered his help (read: Ran has threatened him and he couldn't do anything else than agree. Same for Kaito, by the way, Aoko had threatened him with her mop. Even though he could easily avoid it, he said he'd come to keep company to the detective. Now, to know if he was actually coming...)

When he finished drinking his coffee, he was a bit more awake. Getting up, he stretched before going to fetch the newspaper.

" _May 4th_ " it read, " _Bank robbers arrested!_ "

Nodding to himself, Shinichi put the newspaper on the kitchen table before pouring another cup of coffee. He drank it in two gulps before putting the mug in the sink. He checked his watch and nearly jumped when he noticed it was already 7:35. _Time to leave_!

He sprinted out the house and headed to the campus. A chance he didn't live too far away from it... He had moved to an apartment closer to the campus when university started, as the life in the huge manor was a bit tiring, all by himself. And, he had to admit, he had gained some more time to sleep.

" _Now, in what room were we supposed to meet, again?_ " the detective thought once he arrived in the building. " _Ah, yes, 1.6_ " he remembered and headed to this very room. When he finally stood in front of the door, he took a few seconds to catch his breath and reached out for the doorknob.

"-ot because it's my first kiss!" Kaito's voice blurted from inside the classroom.

Shinichi froze, his hand stopping midway to the doorknob. _First kiss_? Kaito's... first kiss? He knew the magician never had a girlfriend and thus never kissed anyone -how come the magician never did was still a mystery- but... His heart dropped at the thought of Kaito kissing a random girl. He clenched his fist as he took a deep breath. _Poker face, poker face_ , Shinichi thought. (In the meantime, he didn't hear any of the other things that were said inside the room)

Exhaling slowly, the detective grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. His three friends, Ran, Aoko and Kaito all turned to face him. The girls' smiles widened, but the magician grew nervous. Not that it showed on his face, but Shinichi knew him enough to read between the lines.

"You have a girlfriend, Kaito?" he asked. He himself didn't know how his voice could be so detached.

"What? No! Nev-... I mean, no" the indigo eyes darted everywhere but on the detective, making him frown.

"Good morning Shinichi" Ran said, trying to lessen the tension that was building.

"Ohayo, Ran" he turned slightly to greet her, then nodded to the other girl. "Aoko-chan"

"Come here, sit with us, we were just about to start the cristallography" Aoko cheered as she patted the empty chair next to her.

With a small sigh, Shinichi complied and sat in front on Kaito. A quick glance to the magician let him know he was still avoiding his gaze. Annoyance started to build up in the detective's chest, and he was about to ask him about it when he heard Ran chuckle slightly.

"Plan A or B?" she asked her lookalike.

"I think the A would be better" she smiled widely, earning a confused frown from the detective.

"No, I don't think so" Kaito mumbled. "None of the plans are good ideas"

"What are you talking about?" Shinichi asked, the annoyance he first felt for Kaito's behavior fading, changing for mild curiosity about this _plans_ thing.

"Nothing, don't worry" Ran grinned, though it didn't reassure the detective.

Instead, it annoyed him. Everyone seemed secretive today, he mused, a tad irritated.

Shaking his head, he tried not to think too much about it and started putting his stuff out of his bag. Five minutes hadn't even passed since he started to read his cristallography lesson when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He looked at Aoko questioningly.

"Do you know how to count the neighbouring atoms in the face-centered cubic structure?" she asked innocently.

Shinichi opened his mouth to answer when she yelped, making him blink. The messy-haired girl glared at Kaito who was sending her a look that screamed "do that and I'll kill you". She narrowed her eyes in a threatening manner then looked back at Shinichi.

"Huh... Yes, I know..." he carefully said, his gaze flickering to the magician before fixating again on Aoko. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Yes, would you mind drawing an illustration on the board?"

He blinked again then shrugged. Letting go of his annoyance, he took some soothing breaths. If she needed help, it won't do to sulk, she wouldn't understand any of his explanations. With an "alright", the detective stood up and reached for the pen lying under the white board. He faintly heard Aoko and Ran whispering and standing up as he started to draw a cube. He turned to face them and to start his explanation, then noticed that Kaito was standing there as well.

" _Weird_ " he thought, blinking at the magician, " _Kaito doesn't need help in cristallography. I was already surprised to see that he actually came..._ "

He mentally shrugged then turned around, before adding the atoms on the cube. He took a step back to have a better look at his drawing. Satisfied, he turned around to continue his explanation when he felt two pair of arms wrapping around him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINICHI!" his two female friends shouted, their arms tightening on each of his sides.

He blinked, then blinked again. _Birthday? What day... Oh, 4th of may._ _Right._ He snorted and started to laugh.

"Thank you girls" he said between two laughs, looking at both of them. "I had forgotten" he added sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head once they let him go.

"I told you he'd forget" Ran stated while shaking her head. "He forgets every year"

Aoko turned a menacing glare to the magician who hadn't moved a bit since he followed them in front of the board. "Bakaito, you too!"

Shinichi would bet he saw the magician flinch. If it hadn't been for his usual poker face and detached posture, he would certainly fiddle with his sleeves or something.

"Happy birthday Shin-chan" he smiled, a slight hue of pink adorably coloring his cheeks.

"Thank you Kaito" he smiled back, then tilted his head with a slight frown. "Then you didn't actually need me to explain that to you, did you?" he turned to Aoko.

"Nope, sorry" she answered, making him sigh with a smile. "But wait, we do have a little something for you" she chirped, clasping her hands. She then turned to Kaito. "Right?"

This time, the magician noticeably flinched and the pink on his cheeks darkened. He ducked his head before sending a pleading look to his childhood friend.

"You won't escape this, Kaito-kun" Ran said, cutting Aoko before she could insult him more.

"Escape what?" Shinichi asked, curiosity piqued.

"Nothing much, Shinichi-kun" Aoko said, then pulled Kaito closer to them. "We just have a little something to give you."

"The three of you?" He looked at them one after the other, his frown deepening.

While the girls smiled and nodded, the magician ducked his head. His attitude was clearly shouting "I don't want to be there". The messy-haired girl nudged Kaito and shared a nod with Ran.

Shinichi was about to cross his arms and ask what the hell was up when Ran leaned, leaving a light kiss on his right cheek. Blinking, he didn't have time to turn his head when he felt another pair of lips on his left cheek -Aoko's. Blinking more (how many times did he blink like that in less than an hour!), he hadn't noticed she was nudging Kaito again while Ran forced the magician to step forward.

When he managed to pull his thoughts together again, he was a step away from his lookalike. Shinichi's breath hitched as he felt his heart pound in his chest. From that close, he could easily see the perfect shade of indigo coloring the other's eyes, the cute pink adorning his cheeks as he leaned forward and- _Wait what?!_

He felt like his heart was trying to jump out of his chest as the magician's minty breath brushed over his mouth and his eyes widened. And then, Kaito's lips were on his own.

The whole world could have stopped that Shinichi wouldn't have noticed it. The feel of Kaito's soft lips on his made him light-headed; he closed his eyes and he kissed back before his mind even suggested it. A startled "Hmpf" escaped the magician's mouth as his indigo eyes opened wide, while _Aww_ s faintly reached the detective's brain.

He let his hands move on their own to wrap around the magician's neck and pull him closer, then he felt Kaito smile. Hands put themselves on his waist and a tongue gently licked his bottom lip, making him part his lips. Thus started a (sloppy, but don't say that, ok?) battle of tongues, until someone clearing their throat made them jump.

Panting and blushing hard, they turned their heads to look at a half-angry, half-excited Sonoko -why was she here again?- who was watching them. Ducking his head, Shinichi let go of Kaito's neck.

"Well" the blonde sang with a smirk, "it looks like a good day to you, Shinichi-kun". She threw a quick glance at Kaito before looking back at the detective. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"T-Thank you" he muttered.

A shiver ran down his spine when he felt Kaito's hands leave his sides. It had felt so right, as if his hands had belonged there all along, that the sudden loss left him cold. He looked up to meet his eyes, and his heart fluttered when the magician smiled - _the most beautiful smile he had ever seen_ , his mind supplied.

Maybe he should start celebrating his birthday, he thought and smiled back at his _boyfriend_.


	2. Kaito's POV

_**It's me again (who else could it be?).. ah, well. Here's Kaito's POV on Shin-chan's birthday... Hope it's not as bad as I think it is^^;**_

 _ **Disclaimer, pairing and rating are the same as before.**_

 ** _Check out my profile for news regarding stories or other of my works! Bye~_**

* * *

 **2.** **Kaito's side of the story**

The first thing that crossed Kaito's mind when he woke up was: _Shin-chan!_

Well, it was also the last thought he had before he fell asleep... Anyway, the reason why he thought about him first thing in the morning -other than the fact he has (and had since they knew each other) a tiny _mini_ crush on the detective- was the date. May 4th, that is, Shinichi's birthday! He was more than sure the other would forget it -he already had last year, after all.

Once his mind was a bit less of a haze, he remembered the chemistry session they made up with Aoko, Ran and Shinichi. They had an exam tomorrow, and since the girls had some trouble with this course, they agreed to help them. Screw it, they threatened them! Shinichi and himself didn't have the choice!

Sighing at the memory, Kaito stood up and stretched. He knew Shinichi would go, and he wasn't going to let him alone with the two girls.

What, he wasn't going _just_ to see the detective, far from it!

* * *

When they met two years ago, he had, at first, been shocked by their uncanny resemblance. They somehow ended together in some courses at university, and started hanging out. Despite their very opposite personalities, he instantly took a liking in the detective, liking that had grown into love rather quickly. He _did_ try to hint Shinichi, but either he was too dense to notice, or he didn't love him back, because the detective never really reacted to it.

Oh, well, there had been this time, when Kaito "accidentally" put his hand on Shinichi's butt... They had been in a crowded train, and he took advantage of it to stay close to the detective. He used a hard turn as an excuse to get a hold on Shinichi, putting one of his hand on his butt while the other went on the window. Shinichi had yelped, his face flushing, and turned his head to look at _who exactly was touching his butt_. Kaito had whispered an apology right against the detective's neck, and he noticeably relaxed when the _who_ happened to be the magician.

That would have been the best response he could hope for, he had mused as a grin had enlightened his face.

* * *

The memory of this very moment brought a smile on the magician's face. He went into the bathroom and washed his face. _Today is Shinichi's birthday_ , he thought, _I want to make this day memorable_. After some pats on his cheeks, he went back into his room and got dressed -he did not forget his magic supplies- before heading for the kitchen. He quickly ate his breakfast and went to brush his teeth. Then the doorbell rang.

"That must be Aoko" he muttered as he cleaned his mouth, then dashed for the door. When he opened it, he claimed "I'm ready" before the girl could even open her mouth.

They then headed to the university, where they met Ran and went into the room 1.6. When Kaito asked Ran if Shinichi was coming, she nodded and told them she wanted to plan something for him, hence her coming alone. They put their chemistry stuff out, before Ran put her elbows on the table.

"Well. I told you I wanted to do something, since it's Shinichi's birthday" she said as if conspiring.

"Yup, what did you plan?" Aoko chirped, she _so_ liked planning stuff for her friends' birthdays...

"Kaito-kun" she said, turning her head to look at him, "you love Shinichi, don't you?"

The magician's eyes widened as a blush appeared on his cheeks. A slight cough, and he regained his poker face. "Why?" He was not going to admit it loud and clear, even if he was sure the girls already noticed.

"I know you do, it's obvious. Ah, don't worry about him not noticing your hints by the way, he's really dense" she explained, waving her hand dismissively. "So, what I had in mind..."

She started explaining how she wanted Aoko and her to kiss Shinichi each on one of his cheeks, leaving Kaito with kissing him on the lips. The magician's face flushed a deep red at the thought, and he vehemently refused.

"What if he doesn't like me this way! I could never look at him ever again!" Well, she _did_ say she knew he loved the detective, right?

"Don't worry Kaito" Aoko debated, "he _does_ like you. You just have to see how he looks at you, it is so cute!"

"And the way he smiles when you're together" Ran added softly. "Really Kaito-kun, for the twenty -twenty one now- years I've known him, I don't remember him smiling like that"

"R-really?" he wanted to believe it, he really did. The girl nodded, but the other's giggles broke the whole thing. He thought for a bit. "But I don't want to do it, what if..."

"Look at that, he's getting shy" Aoko cooed. "You're scared of your _Shin-chan_?"

"Don't make fun of me, Ahouko!" he scowled, crossing his arms.

"You don't have to worry, it will be Shinichi's first kiss as well" Ran said.

Kaito blinked at the news, then flushed again. "It's not because it's my first kiss!" he blurted.

The two girls chuckled, then the door opened. All three turned to look at the newcomer: Kaito's heart clenched when he noticed Shinichi's closed face. " _He heard something_ " he thought defeatedly, " _but what exactly?_ "

"You have a girlfriend, Kaito?" the detective's voice was so detached that Kaito's mood sank. When he registered what he had said, he straightened.

"What? No! Nev-" he started, then stopped as what it could imply reached his mind. "I mean, no." he finally said, avoiding himself to look at Shinichi.

Ran must have sensed the tension, because her light voice echoed in the room. "Good morning, Shinichi" she said.

"Ohayo, Ran" he answered blankly, "Aoko-chan"

"Come here, sit with us, we were just about to start the cristallography" Aoko said lightly.

A small sigh escaping his lips, Shinichi approached and sat in front on Kaito. And the magician still couldn't meet his gaze. After some seconds, Ran chuckled slightly.

"Plan A or B?" she asked.

" _No, no, no, no, please, no_ " Kaito chanted in his head, but his prayers went unanswered.

"I think the A would be better" Aoko chirped, making Kaito want to disappear in the ground.

"No, I don't think so" he mumbled. "None of the plans are good ideas" he added, though he had no idea what could the plan B be.

"What are you talking about?" Shinichi asked, annoyance hidden behind what seemed to be curiosity.

"Nothing, don't worry" Ran answered, and Kaito wanted to disappear even more now.

Approximately five minutes passed when neither of the girls dared to say anything. And then, Aoko patted the detective's shoulder.

"Do you know how to count the neighbouring atoms in the face-centered cubic structure?" she asked.

" _Oh no you don't_ " Kaito thought, kicking her foot from under the table. She yelped and sent a menacing glare at the magician who glared back. His childhood friend narrowed her eyes in a threatening manner then looked back at Shinichi.

"Huh... Yes, I know..." he slowly said, looking back and forth from the girl to her childhood friend. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Yes" she exclaimed, "would you mind drawing an illustration on the board?"

The detective seemed to consider for a while before he breathed deeply, agreeing with a nod. While he made his way to the board, the two girls stood up and tugged Kaito's sleeves.

"Come on, let's do it" Aoko whispered.

"I'm sure he'll be happy" Ran added with a wink, and the magician silently sighed as he followed them.

Shinichi turned around and stopped midway when he cauht sight of Kaito. He blinked a few times before resuming on drawing the cube, and stepped backwards to have a global look at his drawing. Kaito's heart chose this moment to beat faster, dreading for what was to come as the two girls moved as to stand on each side of the detective.

When he turned around again, they both launched forward and wrapped their arms around him while shouting "Happy birthday Shinichi". He seemed to freeze, and the surprised look on his face as gears seemed to turn in his mind made Kaito want to hug him tightly and never let go. He was too cute, for god's sake!

And then Shinichi's face enlightened as he apparently understood what was going on and he smiled sheepishly before laughing. The magician's heart melted at the sight, it was nice to see him laugh so wholeheartedly.

"Thanks, girls" he laughed then looked at them once they let go. "I had forgotten"

Kaito restrained a laugh. Of course he would forget, he mused as Ran said aloud what he had just thought. But his relief was short-timed, as Aoko threw him a menacing glare.

"You too, Bakaito!" she scowled, and his heart clenched briefly at what was to come. He could swear that Shinichi noticed his unease.

Trying to look more at ease, he smiled. "Happy birthday, Shin-chan" he said softly. And he damned his cheeks for adorning the blush he was sure had crept up. But his torment melt down when the other smiled back, warmly thanking him.

The detective then frowned and looked at Aoko. "Then you didn't actually need me to explain that to you, did you?"

He sighed when she confirmed his doubts. Though it wasn't an annoyed sigh, Kaito mused, and it was nice seeing Shinichi like that.

"But wait" Aoko claimed, catching the boys' attention, "we do have a little something for you" she clasped her hands and looked at Kaito. "Right?"

The magician flinched and ducked his head, trying to hide the blush growing on his cheeks. He then tried sending a pleading look to his childhood friend, with no success.

"You won't escape this, Kaito-kun" Ran interrupted, before Aoko could insult him more.

"Escape what?" Shinichi asked, obviously curious. Kaito _so_ wanted to tell him to run... Or run away himself.

"Nothing much, Shinichi-kun" Aoko answered sweetly and pulled Kaito closer to the two others. It took him a lot not to yelp. "We just have a little something to give you."

"The three of you?" The detective looked at them one after the other, his brows furrowing as he tried to understand what was going on.

The magician ducked his head again, while the messy-haired girl nudged him before sharing a knowing look with Ran.

The latter leaned, letting her lips brush Shinichi's right cheek. He blinked, his mind obviously freezing, then Aoko did the same with his left cheek. He blinked even more, but Kaito didn't have time to think about it when he got pushed forward by Ran. His heart racing and his cheeks almost burning, he slowly leaned forward, all the while looking at the detective's unfocused blue eyes.

Though, the closer he was, the more focused they were, and they noticeably widened when he was not even a breath away. He could feel the warmth of Shinichi's breathing, and, his mind blanching, he closed the distance between their lips. (Why he actually did it, he had no idea)

He hadn't expected the detective to kiss back almost instantly and let his own eyes widen as a startled sound escaped his mouth. He didn't even notice the admirative _Aww_ s coming from the girls.

When he felt Shinichi's hands move up to reach his neck, he couldn't help but smile and let his own put themselves on the other's waist. He didn't know when either of them closed their eyes, but he _did_ know when his tongue had asked to enter the detective's mouth by licking his bottom lip. Entrance that had been allowed, if the parting lips were of any indication, but the invasion was countered by Shinichi's tongue, thus initiating a messy battle.

And their surroundings went forgotten.

Some time passed (neither of them knew of much) before someone clearing their throat stopped them. They broke apart so quickly they nearly fell, but the grip they had on each other was so strong they didn't even separate that much.

Trying to catch their breath as their cheeks were burning, they turned their head to look at Sonoko who just entered the room. Or maybe she was already there and they hadn't noticed... they couldn't tell.

Shinichi was the first to react as he let go of Kaito's neck. The magician blinked at the loss of warmth, then acknowledged his surroundings.

"Well" the blonde's voice sang, catching his attention, "it looks like a good day to you, Shinichi-kun". Kaito noticed her gaze flickering to him before going back to the detective. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"T-Thank you" he muttered, his head ducked.

 _He's so cute_ , Kaito mused as his hands left the other's sides. He glanced at his _boyfriend_ with a soft look, and his heart backflipped when Shinichi locked gazes with him. The smile he gave him was so warm that the magician's heart melted -Kaito was sure it would be a shapeless goo by now. The only thing he wanted to do was to squeeze him tight and hug him and kiss him and taste everything that was Shinichi and... well, that would be for later.

He would bet his magic supplies -he even forgot he had brought them- that the detective would not forget his birthday anymore.


End file.
